The present invention relates generally to connectors having means for engaging each other, and more particularly to input-output ("I/O") connectors having metal shields surrounding their connector bodies and means for resiliently establishing a connection between the metal shields of opposing connectors.
As is known, I/O connectors are used in establishing electrical connections between electronic devices, such as personal computers and their monitors or printers, as well as establishing connections between different electronic devices. Typically, such connectors have metal shells, or shields, that surround the contact terminals of the connectors to thereby shield the interconnection of these contact terminals to an opposing connector against electromagnetic interference.
This shielding may often not be satisfactorily assured unless a completely reliable connection is established between the metal shield of one connector and the metal shield of the opposing connector. To assure a good and reliable connection between the metal shields of engaged connectors, it is necessary to provide connecting means for the metal shields. One known connecting means utilizes a plurality of bosses formed on and projecting from the male shield of one connector that contact the female shield of an opposing connector when the male and female shields are engaged together.
Problems may arise with the use of such a connecting means in instances where either metal shield is partly bent. This bending may cause gaps that occur between the male and female shields when engaged together. These gaps prevent the establishment of a reliable connection along the lateral length of the connectors. Also, with the use of such bosses, it is likely that when the male and female shells are coupled together or uncoupled, the bosses may be exposed to large stresses that may deform them or impose wear on them, thereby causing a poor and unreliable connection to occur between the male and female shield.
The present invention is directed to an improved I/O connector that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.